


'till the ends of the earth

by inflame



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Angel Wings, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apocalypse, Fallen Angels, M/M, Past Relationship(s), depending on your perspective honestly, just two angels waltzing on earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28104354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inflame/pseuds/inflame
Summary: Oikawa looks at Kageyama’s direction, and their eyes meet. They stay like that, a few feet away from one another, their gazes never leaving, as if it was to make up for the lost time they’ve been far from each other’s reach.In tranquility they find warmth, in distance they find the remnants of their past they cling onto, defying the affliction brought about to them and their forbidden covenant.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	'till the ends of the earth

**Author's Note:**

> it began with a random tweet that further developed into 2k words of just oikage :>
> 
> enjoy!

\----

“It’s time.”

The divine being turns his head towards the direction of the voice. He unfolds his arms and lifts his back from the brick wall, exposing the delicate ivory feathers amounting to a tall pair of wings, quite larger than him. Despite sporting this for a few centuries already, it has never turned a shade darker than its primeval state. Risks and peril were not enough to taint this divine being’s pinion. It’s a gift they say but he sees it as a mere chain, an extra limb that requires dedication. It gets in the way often, shackles on the being’s feet, hindering him from flying far, far away from this place. He has been waiting for this moment, a chance to escape this blinding abode, home to the merciful, kingdom to the blessed. The being goes down on one knee, his alabaster gown spreading around his physique, and bows down his head.

“Yes, Supreme Being.”

“Do what you must.”

In an instant, the divine being’s wings spread open, the feathers remaining in a pristine condition. He stands up from the stone ground and it lifts him up, increasing more distance from him and the floor. He glides around the columns, and moves towards the direction of the space beneath the heavens, above the inferno. He swerves straight for the mundane territory, dropping millions of feet from his glasshouse.

His eyes first spot the fallen structures, the risen soil, the oceans disobeying its boundaries. The divine being flies, scouting the area, seeking for any semblance of life, creatures which he has brought into existence. The cataclysm that was prophesied has fallen, sparing no one, not even the believers, not even the pagans. Yet who does the divine being happen to catch a glimpse of? A mortal? No, given the circumstance, they may be just like him. The personage walks along the cliff, tiptoeing along the rupture that separates the land from the unknown, his dark brown hair fluttering with every movement, his slender fingers pointed to his sides. Contrary to his duties, the divine being decides to investigate. It was too late for him to turn back when the other individual looked up and gave him a devious smile.

He stares with widened eyes, dropping to his feet, absent of any grace. _It’s him._

“And who do we have here?” The other individual says, stopping at his tracks, just before he falls in the abyss. “Kageyama Tobio, didn’t think we’d meet again.”

“It’s you.” Kageyama whispers as he lessens the distance between them. His voice intensifies once he says, “I don’t go by that anymore.”

“My apologies. So what, you’re just like the rest of them now going by ‘divine being’?”

“‘Them’?” Kageyama cocks his head to the side. “Were you not once a divine being, yourself, Oikawa Tooru?”

Oikawa huffs, crosses his arms and glares at the younger boy. “It’s been a few centuries, let it go!”

Kageyama, for the first time in this century, looks down and lets out a small laugh.

“Did you just laugh?” Oikawa asks, offended. Kageyama looks away instantly and puts his two wings together, a common symbol of apology.

“You’re lucky you’re still beautiful, darling.” Oikawa says without thinking twice, the final word laced with overindulgence. He glances away abruptly and clears his throat in an attempt to distract the other, but Kageyama hears it loud and clear, the pronouncement of devotion Oikawa once chose for him and him alone.

“As if you’re no longer one.” Kageyama responds without any hesitation, like reading a report to the Supreme being, like uttering the consecration given to those who passed, like stating a fact. Because he has deemed it as such.

Oikawa looks at Kageyama’s direction, and their eyes meet. They stay like that, a few feet away from one another, their gazes never leaving, as if it was to make up for the lost time they’ve been far from each other’s reach. In tranquility they find warmth, in distance they find the remnants of their past they cling onto, defying the affliction brought about to them and their forbidden covenant.

“So,” Oikawa breaks the silence. “They assigned you to clean up this mess?”

“Please don’t say it like that.”

“I mean, why not? They don’t get a hold of me anymore. I’m free and quite far from their jurisdiction. And it’s been fun.” He says with his arms spread wide open.

_Really?_ Kageyama wanted to say. _Can I have that as well?_

Kageyama sighs and shakes his head instead. “I’m here to summon the rest of the beings and,” He stops. “Clean.”

Oikawa releases a rich laugh, gold and lustrous, something Kageyama is very much drunk off. He clutches his stomach to ease the pain, to mediate the amount but he fails miserably. Oikawa shakes with laughter, wiping the tears at the corner of his eye. All the while, Kageyama watches, eyes following the languid movements made by the other, still imagining Oikawa’s robe to be in the same shade as his, unadulterated cream, with a pair of immaculate and pallid wings. And yet when he blinks, he meets someone seemingly unfamiliar, wearing an onyx dress with sleeves covering his pale arms, without any wings. It’s a sight he never knew he would see again, and as blasphemous as it seems, it’s a sight he can and will never get enough of. 

“Kageyama?” Oikawa calls his attention. The boy looks at him, smiling, revealing his pearl teeth. “I kind of lost you there.”

 _I lost you._ “Sorry, my mind was preoccupied.”

“Let me guess. Duties?”

 _With thoughts of you._ “Yes, well, what are _you_ doing here, Oikawa-san?”

“Oh.” Oikawa turns his back from Kageyama and tiptoes towards the other side of the ridge. “Duties as well.”

“I thought you were free.” Kageyama trails behind Oikawa, maintaining the avowedly infinite space between them.

“I am. I chose this voluntarily.” He responds swiftly, but Kageyama could still hear that hint of panic.

“Oikawa-san.” Kageyama calls.

“I’m actually very busy. But you know, they wanted a volunteer to scout this place and I didn’t mind extra work.”

“Oikawa-san.”

“You see, Kageyama, the thing about the duties from the netherworld is that-” Before he could finish his sentence, Kageyama takes flight and lands right in front of Oikawa, making the other freeze in shock. He calls him again. 

“Tooru,” Kageyama whispers like a prayer. “Why are you here?”

“You don’t want to know.”

“I terribly do.”

Oikawa breathes heavily and moves closer to Kageyama. “Will you run if I tell you?”

“When have I ever run away from you?” Kageyama replies, reaching out and touching the pitch black fabric. It stings yet he clings on it tighter, afraid the other will turn his back, leave him all alone once more, for the final time.

“I knew,” Oikawa says. He grasps the white fabric on Kageyama’s shoulder and whispers, “I knew that they will send you.”

“You wanted to see me?” The other asks, quite baffled and relieved at the same time. Kageyama pulls the older man closer. “I thought you hated me.”

Oikawa stretches his arms and attempts to push Kageyama away. “I wanted to protect you, Tobio.”

Kageyama does not move a single muscle. “I don’t need any protection.” _I need…_

“Tooru,” Kageyama moves his fingers from Oikawa’s arms to his chest, clinging onto the coal patterns, further burning his fingertips. It doesn’t hurt, he resolves, as long as he gets to be this close again with Oikawa. “Tooru, Take me with you.”

“Tobio, I can’t.” Oikawa lets him go and sits by the ledge, overlooking the clouds merge into one thick blanket. “Look at me. They took my wings. You don’t deserve that punishment.”

Kageyama sits beside Oikawa. “I don’t mind the pain. Let them tear these off my back if that means I’ll get to be with you.”

“We weren’t meant to be together in Heaven. Isn’t that telling enough?”

“I don’t care.”

Oikawa scoffs. “You’re stubborn for an angel.”

Kageyama snickers. “When was I not?” 

The fallen angel grows silent and turns his attention to the sun losing its gleam as it hides in the clouds. He smiles at the scene unraveling in front of them.

“You know,” Oikawa begins. “I’ve always wanted to watch one last sunset with you. It was our tradition, remember?”

Kageyama nods, watching Oikawa mediate his breathing, as if he was containing himself, fearing that he will break into pieces. The younger man moves his head and watches the star fall into nothingness, the hue of amber dispersing in the sky.

“Sadly, this is nothing compared to the view we had up there.” Oikawa tells Kageyama.

He turns his head towards Oikawa again and sees the sun’s reflection on his flawless face, his countenance luminescent, as if he was still a divine being like him. 

“I still think its beautiful,” Kageyama replies, finally finding his words.

Oikawa takes Kageyama’s hand into his. There’s a spark that ignites between them as their fingers return to the spaces they’ve laid out for each other, but they decide not to mind it at all. Pain can be felt running through their veins, pricking every nerve, but they grow numb, knowing the end of their meeting will come soon. Oikawa finds strength in vulnerability.

“I missed you.” Oikawa whispers as he gasps for air, his cheeks now tainted with tears.

Kageyama reaches out and wipes with his index finger. “I missed you too.”

“I’m sorry it had to be this way.” Oikawa continues to sob, placing his head on Kageyama’s shoulder. They were never good at saying goodbyes since they never thought that they would have to. Who knew farewells could make angels weep with desperation?

Kageyama thinks hard, trying to remember that information that he severely needs. He envisions the library he spent time in, his hands busy flipping through elder scrolls, brimming with secrets, inconsistencies, details that he could use to their advantage. In the present, his eyes turn wide, suddenly filled with hope, two irises that were previously soulless. Kageyama looks for the right words, the perfect ones to lure the other into the act.

“Tooru,” He calls without looking at Oikawa.

“Hmm?”

“You left before The Coronation. Do you remember that?” Kageyama asks innocently.

“I do.” Oikawa answers.

“And during that time, you promised you’d dance with me.”

“We did spend our evenings practicing for that gala.” The other looks at him with curiosity and doubt in his eyes. “What are you trying to get at, Tobio?”

“Well,” Kageyama turns to Oikawa. “We have time right now.”

Oikawa eyes him suspiciously. Kageyama prays he does not remember the nature of the dance.

“You want to waltz here, right now?”

“Won’t you do me this last favor?” Kageyama pleads. “It’ll be the last thing I’ll ask from you.”

Oikawa contemplates until he sighs and stands. He dusts off the soil from his robe, and holds out his hand for Kageyama to take. Kageyama smiles and takes it, unaccompanied by any sort of reluctance. He places his left hand on Oikawa’s shoulder, and his right with the other angel’s left hand. Oikawa then puts his right hand on Kageyama’s waist and they stand tall. They close their eyes, reminiscing the tunes escaping the phonograph they used to sneak out in the garden. They imagine the hazy beginning playing until ominous yet symphonic sounds begin. 

Oikawa takes the first steps and steps forward with his left foot, side with his right, then closes the left with the right. He then glides back with his right, side with his left and closes the right to his left. Kageyama answers by stepping backward, towards the side with his left, responding to Oikawa’s every step with the exact opposite movement. He closes his right foot to his left, and then his role changes. Kageyama moves forward with his left foot, swings to the side with his right, and closes the left to his right. They continue this to and fro, this silent waltz, their bare feet stepping on the stones and residue of fallen edifice around them. They push forward, pursuing the steps despite the discomfort on their feet, and the scorching flames emitting from their hands and arms. Oikawa keeps his eyes closed as Kageyama hoped he would do. Kageyama begins to feel a tingling sensation on its back, a confirmation that his wishes are to be answered. 

Their pace begins to fasten to match the music, with Oikawa occasionally turning Kageyama, their steps growing larger and larger, as if they were back in the garden. They visualize that they are twisting and twirling behind and along the columns, near the flower boxes, by the Holy Door. Oikawa could see the moonlight reflecting on Kageyama’s face, his nose turning more prominent, his eyes becoming a shade lighter, oceans encased within his pupils. Kageyama imagines Oikawa’s dark brown hair flowing swiftly at the sides of his face, his long eyelashes almost reaching his cheekbones, hands at Kageyama’s waist deepening his touch. They are no longer in the realm of the humans, but are now back in the heavens where Oikawa should be, where both of them should be. They no longer see and feel the ground still rumbling, cracking against their toes. 

In their small world where both of them can coexist in the same domain, they are dancing on untarnished flooring, filled with saintly patterns narrating stories of blessedness. It’s a glorious image that Kageyama treasures and will do anything to protect. Kageyama feels the throbbing at his back intensify with every step, feathers falling one by one as he steps on them while they twist and turn. He winces in pain, biting his lower lip so Oikawa would not realize his sacrifice. They continue moving until Kageyama could no longer ignore the ache and he falls onto the other’s chest with Oikawa cradling him in his arms. Only then did they open their eyes. 

Oikawa stares in horror. He wanted to scream, _Tobio, you idiot,_ but under all that terror in his eyes, is the relief that he is still reluctant to show. Kageyama breathes heavily against Oikawa’s chest, noting the fact that he no longer feels any burning sensation from the other’s touch. His eyes shoot up and he stares at Oikawa gazing down on him, intoxicated with an immense amount of affection. Kageyama reaches to caress Oikawa’s face, seeing his burnt fingers and palm, and that at long last the nightmare is over. He reaches for his back and senses the nothingness on it. The dance was indeed, like what Kageyama had thought, a pact between two beings. It was said that if it were to be done by an angel of life and an angel of death, the former will be punished and ultimately lose his wings. He has no other choice but to go with the angel of death. 

Kageyama’s once ivory feathers have turned black until it disintegrates into nothing. What once began as an unstained curse, is now a tainted blessing. Kageyama smiles at the irony of it all as he further moves closer towards Oikawa, the subject of his devoutness, the lover he can hold onto longer, tighter in exchange for the tether they both wore. Oikawa returns his smile, putting Kageyama’s loose strands behind his ear, and brushing his damp cheeks with his thumb. 

“We’re both damned now, huh.” Oikawa teases.

Kageyama replays a memory in his mind. He remembers himself screaming, _let them damn us together._ Oikawa had refused and placed all the blame for their union upon himself to spare Kageyama from anguish. Centuries later, as it turns out, they share the same fate no matter what the other one does.

“Guess I’m stuck with you.” Kageyama answers, his eyes shifting towards Oikawa’s lips. He wraps his arms around the other’s neck, resting his palm against Oikawa’s nape.

Oikawa smirks. “Will you be alright with that, Tobio?”

“Tooru,” Kageyama continues his words by crashing his lips onto Oikawa’s, mouthing _finally, finally, finally,_ against his warmth _._ Oikawa reaches for Kageyama’s back and pushes him forward, so the other will further into the kiss. They hear the crashing winds, thunders, howling winds surrounding them as buildings continue to fall and waters continue to rise. Eternal damnation will be brought to the two fallen angels that disobeyed the Supreme Being for their hearts are filled with self-interest, devotion to the Higher cause nonexistent. They curse the gods in response.

Kageyama then releases himself from Oikawa for one last time and decides to finish his thought. He looks up at Oikawa. 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/inflamist)


End file.
